ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock-a-Doodle (Remake)
Rock-a-Doodle is a newest upcoming American animated musical comedy/fantasy film directed by Don Bluth produced by Don Bluth Films, Inc. in partnership with Disney Pictures. A remake of the 1991 classic of the same name. The film's animation is Two-Dimensional like the classic Disney Movies. The soundtrack features songs by Daryl Hall and John Oates, and includes themes from the 1991 classic by composer Robert Folk. The film will be presented in theaters, IMAX 3D, and Digital 3D. Plot Concept 1 (Midwest Tennessee) the story begins with Chanticleer making His “Sun do Shine” number. however, not everyone was thrilled about Chanticleer’s daily routine, Nero, an Elderly, but Grumpy Cat, Who was a mouser years ago, was sick and tired of Chanticleer waking him up time And time again. So, rather than leave the farm, as He promised to His Wife, Cayenne that He’ll be here when She returns, He decided to anonymously recruit another Rooster to take Chanticleer’s place. And after the other rooster fought against Chanticleer, won, and tried to crush Chanticleer's throat, but Patou stops the rogue Rooster from doing it. Chanticleer left, that according to law, the losing rooster is to leave the farm, never to return. The other animals pleas for Chanticleer to stay fall on deaf ears as Chanticleer headed east as the rogue rooster taunted the depressed rooster. As morning was nearing, Chanticleer’s replacement crows but in a quiet volume, so that He won’t wake Nero, the sun does go up, but goes back down, after a minute. The replacement, realizing that Only Chanticleer can raise the sun, makes a run for it as the Farm Animals chase Him off. Nero, who realized what He had done, decided to go after Chanticleer to apologize, but is cut off by the Duke of Owls, Who said, "If You try to bring back that bird or if You tell everyone about Me, I can imagine what will happen the second They find out You drove away Chanticleer". Nero knowing full well that He doesn’t have much of a choice said He won't tell anyone, so long as the other animals are left alone. The Duke agreed, and Then glared at Nero and stops as the scene changes to the real world somewhere in Midwest Tennessee, 1959. a young boy named Edmond is told a bedtime story, by His father with Edmond’s elder brothers Scott and Mark listening as The mom is on the way. Then, a phone call comes as Edmond’s Father and Older Brothers try to hold off a Pack of coyotes from breaking through a metal fence. When Edmond's father comes to help, the coyotes were about to get through, causing Edmond to Shout for Chanticleer. then, a rogue wind breaks a limb off a tree, which impacts Edmond, knocking Him out. Moments later, as Edmond was waking up, He sees the book glow in a red color, right after Edmond's father comes in the bedroom. The storybook then sucks Edmond inside, turning Him into a kitten, as He lands on the farmland, The Duke appears and was about to eat Edmond for screaming Chanticleer to come back. Fortunately, before the Duke could swallow Edmond, Patou comes to the rescue, and during the fight, Edmond sees this and tries to find something on the ground. He sees a flashlight and turns it on, forcing the Duke away from the farm. Soon, the farm animals including a cat family (Composed of the Dad, The Mom, and four kittens from the story.) come out of the barn, since they are low on food and countermeasures against the coyotes that will return, and worse, because of the Duke’s Magic, The night will go on forever. Edmond, looks up for some stars in the sky, but because of the Duke, There were no stars at all, not even the moon. Edmond gets an idea and checks the barn for a wagon, some firecrackers, a magnifying glass and some spare flashlights. As everyone else stays behind to keep the coyotes and other night creatures away, Edmond along with Patou the dog, Peepers the mouse, Minnie the Rabbit, and Snipes the Magpie ride the wagon to the train station to get on a train to the city as Patou throws firecrackers at the coyotes to clear a path, thanks to the flashlight gathering light for the magnifying glass to burn the firecracker fuse, to scare the coyotes As the gang head for the Train station. At Owl Overdell, where the owls live, the Duke gets word from a smaller owl and His Nephew that a few animals are already on Their way to the city, So, The Duke sends out Hunch (The Duke's Nephew) and some of His Owl henchmen to cut them off, since the coyotes would Be too dumb and distracted to pursue. Despite some difficulty, the heroes survive the owls' ambush and get inside a train to the city. Meanwhile, As the Duke's Father comes to the Overdell, all the while talking down to the Duke. but, when Hunch returns telling the others that Edmond’s group have been dealt with by way of poison ivy, The Duke tells His dumb-headed nephew that Poison Ivy is not toxic, and that Edmond's group is still alive, He sends out His newest owl, Taupe, along with a Hypnotized Nero to deal with the heroes, in order to keep Chanticleer from returning. with only 20 miles until the heroes reach the city, they are spotted by one of the train workers, and They jump off the train to avoid capture. Continuing their trek to the city by foot, Edmond’s group come across a dilapidated circus called DeBurgerac Circus, which is full of weasel clowns who work for the Duke of Owls. Patou, Edmond, and Snipes sneak in see some roller skates in a junk pile. Snipes suggests getting them, but, Edmond and Patou disapprove because that would be stealing. Of course Snipes counters that if they’re in a junk pile, the clowns don’t need them anymore. So, Edmond’s group go on ahead to the city using the skates. Moments later, however, the weasels pursue the heroes, since the weasels were going to sell the skates to A recycling plant. reaching the city, (Based on Branson, Missouri) the heroes spot the weasels going after them, so, They remove the skates and hide out in a diner For the night. The next morning, Edmond’s group start the search for Chanticleer, upon exiting the diner, Peepers hears Chanticleer’s voice on a jukebox, meaning that Chanticleer has a singing career, as Goldie (a pheasant) grew jealous of His popularity. Later, as the others continued the search, Pinky, thanks to the Duke who tells Him to capture A cat, a dog, a bird, a mouse, and a rabbit to be put in a cage to be sent to China, tries to capture them, but They escape and hide out in a factory, where They encounter a female kitten named Teal, who wants to live a quiet life, but couldn’t leave until She finds Her parents. Edmond with some hesitation, decides to help Teal, As Nero watches on. at a rundown part of the city, Teal takes Edmond‘s group to Her home, in a bad neighborhood, where the denizens there try to survive. Patou tells the others that He’ll find Teal’s family even if it takes the rest of His life. Meanwhile, back at the farm, things were going bleak as the animals there rations whatever batteries were still fresh as the night creatures were getting closer. Hours later, Edmond’s group (excluding Patou, who was searching for Teal's family) finally get inside Pinky Pavilion wearing sheep costumes, where Chanticleer is to perform a Heavenly musical Number, during the number, Pinky tells His henchmen to capture Edmond’s group on sight. the gang makes a message asking Chanticleer to come back. And despite some interference, they get the message to Chanticleer, and they exit to avoid getting caught. Of course, Goldie who was told by Pinky to pretend to like Chanticleer, grabs the message before Chanticleer had a chance to read it. Pinky was unhappy that the ratings were low, because of the ruckus caused in the Pinky Pavilion and that a few more of the bouncers got injured. Learning that Chanticleer will head for Los Angeles, Edmond’s group head there, as well along with Teal reuniting with Her Parents. As the others think up a new plan to get to Chanticleer's attention, Taupe attacks the group, but in the chaos, He drops His dark goggles, and tape recorder. However, Pinky manages to capture Edmond’s Group (along with Taupe who is out cold) as Hunch was about to attack, and Pinky declares to have Minnie as Dinner. Goldie who witnessed it, realizes what’s going on, decides to tell Chanticleer and gives Him the message Edmond’s group made. Nero sees as well, and intends to eliminate Edmond's group another way. At the shipyard, Edmond’s group and Taupe is put in a big box, to be sent to China in less than an hour. as the barge gets closer and Nero still under the spell of the duke, try to push the box containing the captives to the ocean, unaware that Taupe is inside as well. As Nero gets the box closer to the ocean, the captives learn from Taupe (Who finally came to His senses) tells the others that once midnight strikes, the world will be forever covered in Archibald's dark magic, not even Chanticleer's crowing will make it go away. Taupe tries to get through to Nero saying "Nero! the fifth kitten Your grand-daughter never got the chance to name, It's Me!" Nero starts to hesitate, recognizing His voice, causing Him to bring His memories back, including His memories of His wife, Cayenne.and breaks free of the Spell. Nero then goes to search for something to free The captives, and since He couldn't get enough time to locate a key to open the lock, He uses a rusted pipe to smash the lock, freeing the captives and when Taupe shed tears after reuniting with His great-grandfather, Taupe returns to being a kitten but lost His sight, since He's only a few days old. Edmond’s group continue The search, Soon, Teal gets an idea and asks where the Nearest Radio Station is. Minutes later, Pinky sees the barge arrive at the wharf, celebrating that the King will stay in the city forever. while Goldie and Chanticleer rescue Minnie from being dinner. Soon, Pinky's joy turns to shock when He hears a broadcast of Pinky’s kidnapping of Edmond’s group and His plot of selling them to China, thanks to Taupe's tape recorder recording Pinky's voice. Pinky, knowing He’ll lose everything, furiously screams. Edmond's group continue the search, then, a Limousine crosses their path, and driving it is Chanticleer with Goldie. As Edmond's group decide to return to the farm, Pinky tells the bouncers to make roadblocks to keep the King from exiting, then, after an abrupt turn, Chanticleer is knocked out. Edmond works the controls as everyone else jettison some things that aren’t nailed down at Pinky and the pursuing henchmen. In the chaos, Pinky tackles the limo, causing Peepers to fall out of the car with Teal who tried to save Her. Edmond, who saw this, gets a realization, and takes control of the limo to retrieve Peepers and Teal. but They come to a dead end, as Pinky and His henchmen corner the heroes. fortunately, Peepers with Teal and Her family's help, who absconded with a Helicopter, gets the heroes and head for the Farm. as Pinky goes into a tantrum, defeated as He and the henchmen are arrested by the police. Edmond, who sees that the darkness is coming toward the farmland, knows They're running out of time, hurries to the farm. however, Hunch who somehow got inside the helicopter is seen holding on. Arriving at the farm, Edmond’s group notices that the farm animals are gone, with Patou thinking They’re too late. Edmond, however, says they still have time to stop the endless night spell before it becomes permanent. At the Overdell, just as Archibald was about to eat the animals, Edmond's group in the helicopter come to the rescue, holding off the owls, with searchlights and fireworks. however, Hunch, who was hiding inside, clumsily sabotages the helicopter, causing it to sink in the lake. After getting out of the wreckage, Nero attacks the Duke in a blind rage, for trying to use Him to eliminate a fellow cat, as Edmond's group try to restore Chanticleer's spirit to stop Archibald from using the endless night to not only cause darkness to reign over the world, but also to locate a gateway to Edmond's world. the Duke then has His henchmen restrain the group away from Chanticleer as Archibald berated the Duke for crushing Chanticleer's throat, (making Him unable to crow) instead of eliminating Him, which proves that the rogue rooster was the Duke in Disguise. Edmond, refusing to let the owls have their way, bites one owl's arm, and tells the others to encourage Chanticleer. The Duke then uses His magic to strangle Edmond nearly to death but Nero bites the Duke's leg, stopping the strangulation, but Edmond was barely breathing. Nero, whose anger was at His fever pitch, attacks Archibald as He tells the others to not let Edmond’s sacrifice go in vain, the animals chant Chanticleer's name, angering Archibald to the point of turning into a tornado, as His own henchmen and the Duke are caught inside. Chanticleer, after a few moments, saw His friends being sucked inside, finally breaks free of His depression, and goes into Archibald’s tornado body. Inside, Chanticleer sees visions of His friends, who still encourage Chanticleer to believe in himself, including Edmond, whose vision is in the form of a young boy. With this, Chanticleer crows causing Archibald‘s body to fill with light, until He explodes in a tremendous explosion, with only a few feathers falling, the farm animals wake up on the ground as they cheered for Chanticleer for bringing back the sun while the coyotes and raccoons left without Incident. With their adventure over, Edmond weakly wakes up and asks what happened as the Sun was finally up. As everyone else leaves the graveyard back to the farm, Edmond saw a few eggs on the ground and picks them up. However, when one of the eggs hatched, everyone was surprised that it was the duke, but as a young owlet. But, Chanticleer assured them that without Archibald’s influence, they are now normal owls. but, even though the Sun returned and that Edmond was relieved that Archibald and His owls won't hurt anyone from His world, He won't see His family again. Then, Edmond hears His father’s voice from a portal and goes inside In a bright light, but not before saying goodbye to the others. Then in a Hospital in the real world, Edmond as a human again, wakes up in a room with His parents and siblings watching over Him. Edmond's father tearfully hugs His son, knowing now, that He'll be alright. A few days later, Edmond wanting to see Chanticleer again, transports Him and His family into the book (as Cats) where Chanticleer sang a reprise of "Sun do Shine" as the entire gang celebrate (along with Chanticleer and Goldie’s two offspring, and of course, Minnie and Sandy’s eight offspring) and Taupe, (renamed Edmond at Nero's suggestion) dances with Teal. during the song, Chanticleer gives Nero a blindfold and earmuffs, as a sign of good will, which Nero accepts as Cayenne returns to the Farm after two months. Chanticleer then tells Edmond and His family that They can come visit any time they want. In a mid-credits scene, Hunch is relaxing inside a gopher hole just under the farm. After the Credits, Edmond (As a Cat) thanks the viewers for staying after the credits, and He shows a reel of 10 minutes of outtakes. Concept 2 (New York) The story begins in the American Midwest, where two Young roosters named Chanticleer and Apollo are born. In the years that passed, in Northeast America, 1969, Chanticleer was more popular as Apollo wanted to be acknowledged. Then, on the day before the start of Daylight Savings, Apollo gets in a fight with Chanticleer, over why the animals respect Chanticleer and not Apollo, which ends with Apollo leaving the farm in tears, screaming, “Sometimes, I wish You’d just... go away!” Morning came, and when Chanticleer crowed, the sun didn’t go up. Feeling bad after having fought His brother, Chanticleer leaves the farm to search for His little brother. A few nights later, The farm animals get desperate as Night creatures like raccoons, coyotes, and Owls surround the farm. However, with the use of firecrackers and flashlights, the farm held off the night creatures as best as they could. Then, one night, A family of cats visit the farm, hoping to meet Chanticleer, but are attacked by the farm animals, forcing them to hide, except for the youngest (Named Edmond) calls for Chanticleer. The farm animals spot Edmond and intend to toss Him out, But, a malicious owl called the Duke comes and attacks the animals, but as Edmond's Parents attack the Duke, He breathes His magic breath to turn Edmond's parents into Newborn kittens, helpless and blind. just as the Duke was about to devour Edmond with His parents, An Elderly Cat named Nero and an Old Dog named Patou attack the duke, allowing Edmond to save His parents and remembering that Owls hate light, searches His backpack and gets out a Flashlight, driving out the Duke. Safe from Danger, Patou explains to Edmond (and Edmond's Brothers Mark and Scott) about where Chanticleer went. and after learning that Frank and Dory became helpless newborn kittens, Edmond promises to bring back Chanticleer so His parents will return to normal and the sun to return. Before leaving, Edmond and His brothers pack up and get ready to head for the city. joining them, are Patou, Peepers, and Snipes. before leaving, Edmond leaves a few flashlights for the rest of the farm animals to have, in case the owls return. Minnie Rabbit, thinking His husband, Sandy, could be of help encourages Him to come with Edmond's group. Hesitant at first, Sandy relents and gives a tearful goodbye to Minnie as The group head for the city, by truck, packed with a couple of flashlights, a photo camera, some money, and hope. Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, As the Duke was recovering, He Gets word of Edmond’s group heading south toward the city, So, as the Duke sends His Owl Henchmen to keep the heroes from getting to the city, He informs His colleagues (One with a long weasel nose, one with a raccoon's tail, and one with a sharp beak) all wearing black cloaks that The plan for keeping the sun from rising is in jeopardy as one has already been in the city weeks ago. Hunch, The Duke’s nephew, Who was listening in, goes off on His own to hunt down Edmond’s group. On their way to the city, with Patou driving, They are confounded by the darkness and lack of seeing the hazards, but when They are less than ten miles away, The Duke’s owls spot the truck, and attack Edmond’s group. Despite the surprise attack, Edmond's group escape with their lives, but crash their truck into a tree. Wondering what to do next, Edmond's group see railroad tracks and a coming train heading for the city. So, They hop on and are now on their way. Back at the Forest, The duke awaited good news from His Henchmen, but learned that Edmond’s group was still alive. He went berserk, but, calmed down telling the other owls that He sent three Of His most trusted Henchmen to the city to eliminate The heroes. Arriving in the city, As the heroes search for Chanticleer, They head to the park, where they ask around, but no one knew, but Edmond asked where some roosters are. The tourist said that the most Popular rooster is performing at the Entertainment District. So, They head there. Tailing them, however, is a Weasel, (Who is one of the Owl’s three colleagues.) later, as The heroes enter the entertainment district, The Weasel attacks Sandy, but Patou with Mark’s help, fight Him off. then Edmond screamed for help, getting the attention of the police goats. As the Police takes a flailing Weasel to prison, They check the district’s buildings, but had no luck. But, won’t give up As they decide to eat at a struggling restaurant, with a high-quality kitchen which intrigues Scott, Who gets an idea, asking the owner if there are any freshly-grown berries. One of the Duke’s colleagues, (A Raccoon) is About to enter the restaurant, but is rudely pushed by a health inspector (an Irish Terrier) So, the Raccoon attacks and ties up the inspector and used the inspector’s suit and tie to enter the restaurant. Then, when He is given a black and blue sorbet, the Raccoon pays full price and eats the sorbet, then He Sheds tears of joy, and a black aura leaves the raccoon’s body, as He faints. As closing time nears, The Head chef lets Edmond’s group rest there for the night and gives dinner. At night, The Raccoon wakes up, wondering where He is, But remembers about the Duke and sorrows about what He has to do to avoid Him. His crying wakes Edmond and He comes down to see the Raccoon, unaware that the Raccoon was working for the Duke. Changes Additional Characters * Nero - A grumpy, but elderly Colorpoint Shorthair Cat. the unwilling tertiary antagonist in Concept 1. * Sandy - An American Fuzzy Lop Rabbit and Minnie's Husband Who worries about Her a lot. he’s also a former magician. * Minnie and Sandy’s brood - Composed of six young rabbits, (Four girls, and two boys) each one is a third the size of their parents, Minnie and Sandy. * Teal - A female Burmese-Bombay Kitten, who wants a quiet life. falls for Taupe in Concept 1, but is Edmond's girlfriend in Concept 2. * Misco - Teal's Mother, a Bombay Cat. * Leland - Teal's Father a Burmese Cat. * Taupe - One of the Duke‘s Owls, but is really a kitten who is Nero’s great-grandson who turned into an owl by the Duke, only in Concept 1. (Renamed Edmond in the very end.) * Archibald - Father of the Duke of Owls, otherwise known as the King of Owls. And the true Main Antagonist. * Cayenne - An elderly Colorpoint Shorthair Cat, who is Nero's Wife. Alternate plot devices * Instead of the Duke of Owls having another rooster to out Chanticleer, Nero had ordered a rooster (Who was the Duke in disguise) to defeat Chanticleer. * Instead of the farm animals laughing Chanticleer out of the farm, Chanticleer leaves on his own accord. * The Grand Duke uses His Endless Night magic to make sure there wouldn’t be any light from the moon or the stars. * Edmond’s Mother doesn’t appear in the intro, but She appears in the end of Concept 1. * In the 1991 version, Edmond was a human boy turned into a kitten by the duke, but in this version, the magic of the storybook turns Him and any human being into animals. (In Edmond and His family’s case, cats.)In concept 2, Edmond and His family are cats from the start. * In the Original, Minnie Rabbit had A supporting role, But in Concept 1, She gets a more important role. * Edmond’s group head for the train station via wagon, instead of riding a toy box through the flooded town. * Instead of toad henchmen, the henchmen are vultures. * Edmond finds Himself acting more and more like a cat, in concept 1. * Edmond’s brothers Mark and Scott have a more major role in Concept 2. (Mark is a born athlete, and Scott is a culinary artist.) Outtakes * At the beginning, instead of singing right away, Chanticleer coughs a few times. * When Peepers nags Edmond to bring the others to the city, She plucks one of Edmond’s whiskers, causing Him to yowl in pain as the director chastizes Peepers for plucking one of Edmond’s whiskers which is VERY sensitive. Cast Live Action * Animated *Daryl Hall as Chanticleer *John Goodman as Patou *Sam Lavagnino as Edmond *Jason Alexander as Snipes *??? as Peepers *??? as Minnie *??? as Sandy *Dennis Hayden as Nero Songs The most of the songs here in the movie are sung by Daryl Hall, but some of them have altered lyrics. * "Goodnight and Goodmorning" - Title Song. * "Sun do Shine" * ”We hate the Sun” - Sung by the Duke and His henchmen to the tune of “Night on Bald Mountain”. * "Everywhere I Look" - This song was played when Edmond's group started the search for Chanticleer. * ”Tyin Your Shoes” - Sung by Patou as the gang were wondering what to do to locate Chanticleer. * "Private Eyes" - A Song Chanticleer sung in an Detective theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group try to find a way inside. * "Alone Too Long" - sung by Chanticleer when He remembers the good times He had back at the farm To when He had His start in the City. * ”Help Me find a way to Your Heart” - In Minnie’s mind when She remembers falling in love with Sandy in Concept 1. In Teal’s dream sequence, where She imagines Her future with Edmond in Concept 2. * "Dreamtime" - A Song Chanticleer sings in a Heavenly theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group tries to get a message to Chanticleer while avoiding the bouncers, causing a panic in the Pinky Pavilion. * "Kiss on My List" - When Chanticleer first makes eye contact with Goldie's eyes. * ”Las Vegas Turnaround” - When Edmond’s group head for Los Angeles where Chanticleer is going. * "Lifetime of Love" - When Chanticleer and Goldie enjoy the Amusement park. * "Do What You want, Be what You are" - When Edmond's group are lamenting inside the soundproof box. * "Wait for Me” - Edmond tries to convince the hypnotized Nero, as the latter remembers the good times in the farm. * ”When the Morning Comes” - When the Sun returns to the farm. * "Sun do Shine" - This plays during the first part of the end credits. * "Medley" End Credit Illustrations * Chanticleer playing an acoustic guitar * Patou tying His shoes Promo Art Concepts * Cat Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Teal, and Minnie riding on a wagon, as the Duke and His owls pursue and Chanticleer plays a guitar in the sun. * The Farm Animals asleep. * Edmond's group looking at the neon lights. * Edmond's Group dressed like Sherlock Holmes while holding magnifying glasses. * Sandy letting Minnie work some card magic. * Edmond's Group dressed like Angels while avoiding Pinky's Henchmen. * Edmond's group looking at the rising sun in the graveyard. Ending Credit Art Concept 1 * Chanticleer Crowing as the Animals cheer As Nero disdainfully looks. * Nero leaves the barn and returns with a dark rooster. * The dark rooster brutally defeats Chanticleer. * Chanticleer leaving as the animals sadly see Him leave. * The Duke of Owls appear in front of Nero. * Edmond and His brothers listen to Frank who is reading a book. * Edmond sees His brothers and father being attacked by Coyotes, causing Edmond to scream “Chanticleer”, then a tree branch hits Edmond. * Frank comes in, just as the book turns red and it becomes a portal sucking in Edmond. * Edmond (Now as a cat) falls on the ground, in front of the duke. * DVD/Blu-ray Features * In the DVD/Blu-ray, There will be English, Spanish, and French Audio, including a Commentary and a Behind-the-Scenes featurette. includes a Bonus DVD, containing Deleted and Alternate Scenes, How-to-Draw videos, Character/Voice Actor Interviews, Animated Music Videos, Deleted Music Videos, Concept Art, and extended Outtakes. Transcript For a Transcript of Movie Idea, see Rock-a-Doodle (Reboot) Transcript Trailer Transcript Concept 1 Announcer - From the Mind of Veteran Animator, Don Bluth, Director of The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, Anastasia, And the Medieval Hit, Dragon's Lair, comes a New Version of one of Don Bluth's Works, Rock-a-Doodle. Edmond, enjoyed reading books, and his favorite is The tale of Chanticleer, About a rooster who always crows for the sun to rise. But, when He was bested by an outsider, Chanticleer leaves the farm. Chanticleer - Sorry, But I lost Fair and square. You don’t need me. Announcer - But, when danger ensues in the real world... Edmond - Chanticleer! Duke - It was idiotic of You to even scream that bird’s name. (Edmond falls into a portal, which turns Him into a kitten) Edmond - No. What happened to Me? I’m a cat! Duke - It's Your own fault for trying to call that Bird back to the farm. Announcer - Before He knew it, Edmond finds Himself in an unusual world, with talking farm animals, and a Clan of Evil Owls who brought forth a great shadow over the world, so that the sun would never shine again. Snipes - Ohhhh... I can't stand goodbyes! Announcer - Now, Edmond along with His new friends, are on an incredible adventure, to find the only one who can bring back the sun. Edmond - We're finally here! Announcer - What They're searching for is a rooster to save the day. Literally. Barker - Your attention please! Ladies and Gentlemen, Here's the King! (Chanticleer sings Private Eyes) Minnie - Is that really Him? Pinky - How did They get in there? Bouncer - I don't know how You got in, but I know How You'll get out. (A Limousine screeches in front of Edmond's group.) Taupe - I'll get that Cat, even if it's the last thing I'll do. Nero - Speak for Yourself. Edmond - I've a plan, but It's desperate as it is dangerous. Pinky - What are You waiting for?! Announcer - Walt Disney Nostalgic Pictures and Don Bluth Productions presents a story that will have You "Crowing" in the aisles. Archibald and henchmen - YAAAAAHHH! (A Chinook drops a firecracker at Archibald, which explodes, scorching a part of His face as the Farm animals cheer.) Announcer - Featuring Three brand-new songs sung by the Illustrious Daryl Hall, portraying Chanticleer the Rooster. Rock-a-Doodle. A Movie You'll enjoy Day or Night. Duke - You know, I just can't stand any loud Music. It makes Me... Irritable. Announcer - Coming soon to a Theater near you. Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Don Bluth films Category:Reboot Category:Flash Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Category:Daryl Hall Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer